Beware the Savage Heart
by purplefern
Summary: Series of Mewtwo-based one-shots inspired by songs from Disney's Frozen. Contains no spoilers (I don't think). Chapter Two:For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)-Mew tries to convince Mewtwo to trust her to help him and his clones off of Mt Quena, and Mewtwo has a lot of things to think about. (first chpt T for guns and death)
1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

_This is my first time writing anything for Pokémon, so it could be really bad, I don't know. This isn't the only one I'm doing, this will end up being a series of Frozen-prompted one-shots that will revolve around Mewtwo (Cause he's awesome and is my favorite pokémon). You don't have to have seen Frozen to enjoy this, though. Umm, that's really all I've got to say, except maybe to say that I used this: -words- for Mewtwo's telepathy. _

_First one-shot: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? _

_Summary: Mew tries to get Mewtwo to warm up to her,and tragedy strikes unexpectedly. _

* * *

Mew flew through the air, scanning the nearby mountain for a certain cave she was looking for. She was resolved to finally get Mewtwo out of the cave he had now claimed as his home. Arceus knows she's tried, but no matter what she does, he seems as impassive as the mountain side around him. She thought back to what had prompted her here this time. The snow shining, perfectly untouched, on the mountain where she often played when she was away from home.

_Has Mewtwo ever even __seen__ snow? _she wondered. And that had prompted her to try one more time. With their combined psychic power, they could probably build some awesome snowmen, and snow-pokémon. Maybe even a snow _army_. With these thoughts in mind, she gave an excited "mew" and flew off to once again try to get him out of his cave to have some _fun_.

Coming to the entrance, she knocked on the side of the cave. _Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. _

"Hey, Mewtwo!" If any humans had been there, to them her speech would only sound like a series of "mews", but unfortunately for Mewtwo, he could clearly understand every word. He groaned to himself, kneading his brow, and wondering what it was she wanted this time. As if he couldn't guess already. "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!" He scoffed at that, the world's strongest pokémon go and play with a thousands of years old legendary who acted like a hyperactive child? And seemed to enjoy nothing more than annoying him? The thought of it was ridiculous.

"I never see you out of there, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

That was sort of the point…

"We should be best buddies, but we're not. I wish that I could know why!"

You know very well why, he almost responded. Because you're an annoyingly hyperactive, talkative Pokémon that should act like the thousand year old you are.

_Because you're the original, one and only Mew, and I'm just your worthless-to-the-world copy_ his inner thoughts sighed.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she called once more into the cave. "It doesn't have to be a snowman!" she added as an afterthought. They could do anything else, as long as it got him out of there.

_-Go away, Mew-_. came the telepathic answer, the only kind of speech he ever used, even if it was with a group of all pokémon.

"Ok, bye" she sighed in defeat, and then turned around to leave. She flew away from the mouth of the cave, hoping to find some other pokémon that would like to play.

When he was sure Mew had left (ah, the joys of being psychic, he could just _feel _that she had left), he sighed in relief._ -She's finally gone-_ he said to himself. He was almost surprised, when he felt something other than relief. It felt sort of like…disappointment.

* * *

A few days later, Mew decided to try again. She thought that she had gotten really close last time, and the thought gave her hope and fueled her ambition. She had decided to herself that Mewtwo _hadn't _ever seen snow, and had certainly had never built a snowman, before. How could he have?

There was another reason, that Mew kept secret even almost to herself. She was lonely. She had never seen another Mew anywhere, and as far as she could tell, neither had anyone else. It would be nice to have some company that was something like her. Yeah, she knew that he was supposed to be a "super clone" and what-not, but he was still created from Mew DNA, so he had to be at least sort of close. At any rate, it made her feel like she was a little less alone.

Coming once again to the cave mouth, this time she didn't even need to say anything before she heard an annoyed mental sigh come from somewhere inside the cave. Ever the optimist, she took it as a sign that he had been waiting for her. Once again, she knocked on the side of the cave. _Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. _

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked. Maybe that was a little too childish sounding for him. It was funny to Mew, he was only at best a few years old, but he often acted much older than her. "Or just chat some as we fly?" she offered, hoping that that sounded mellow enough to him. Still nothing, but the feeling in the cave shifted, something that wouldn't be noticed by most others that weren't psychic-types. Encouraged by this, Mew decided to go all out, and go ahead and give her _real _reason for trying to get him to do something with her. "It gets a little lonely," she said sadly, "Being the only Mew" now for the next part. She hesitated in saying it, how would he react? She took a deep breath and continued. "I wish you were by my side."

"_It gets a little lonely, being the only Mew."_ At first he felt a sort of empathy for Mew, he knew loneliness all too well, but then after he thought about what she said, he was taken aback. The one and only Mew, beloved by all- human and pokémon- lonely? If that was surprising, he was not prepared for what she said next. _"I wish you were by my side."_ Mewtwo could've sworn his heart almost stopped. So, she wasn't just trying to get him to play with her to be annoying, or because, as he thought, she felt pity for him at being hidden all the time? She actually wanted him to be with her?

Mew floated in the mouth of the cave, hearing the _drip, drop, drip, drop_ of the water that dripped from the ceiling to the floor as she waited for a response. The silence in the cave was imperceptible, she couldn't read how Mewtwo had reacted to what she had said, and she really didn't want to invade his space to read his thoughts to find out. She gave a small sigh, and asked her original question just one more time. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Mewtwo was about to give her an answer, and to his surprise was about to answer yes, when suddenly a shriek of pain and terror pierced his mind, and he fell to the ground, bent over in a fetal position in pain and grief, letting out a scream of his own. _Something very bad has happened. _He thought as a chill went down his spine, _Something to one of my clone friends. _

Outside the cave, Mew also had the sense that something bad had happened, and jumped higher in the air, nearly hitting the roof of the cave, when she heard Mewtwo's scream, both mentally and physically.

Rushing deeper into the cave, she came upon Mewtwo curled into a fetal position on the floor. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so vulnerable before. "Mewtwo, what's wrong?" she cried.

_-Something very bad has happened-_. she heard him say, though he didn't seem to be telling it to her on purpose, _-Something to one of my clone friends-_.

She moved to pat his shoulder comforting, but stopped herself. He had never really liked physical contact, and now was certainly not the time. "Don't worry" she told him, trying to keep the worry out of her own voice, "I'll figure out what happened. I'll fix this" she promised.

She didn't know if he heard what she said, but she went to find out what had happened anyway. She focused on the disturbance, trying to trace its origin, and then focused hard and with a flick of the tail she was surrounded in a blue light, and teleported away. She popped up under a thick canopy of trees, in what looked like a forest. It was deathly quiet, and suspense hanged over the woods. She looked around to see if there were any pokémon nearby, and spotted a pidgey nestled nervously on the branch of a tree. The poor thing was shaking hard, and looked very small; it couldn't have been very old. Mew felt guilty going to one so young for information about an obviously traumatic event, but he was the only one that she could see or sense for a large radius. Flying up to him, she gave him some comforting mews that had no words to them, and gently stroked his wing. "What happened here, little guy?" she asked softly. At her question, the small pidgey shuddered even harder, and she had to comfort him longer before he could be still enough to speak.

"I was in the tree with my mommy, and suddenly there was this really loud, scary noise. We heard someone scream, but we didn't know what was going on. Everyone was scared and confused, and no one knew anything, then suddenly this pikachu comes running in, saying that someone had been shot, and that everyone needed to come and fight off who did it. I-I didn't know what that meant, but my mommy and daddy did, and they and a buncha other pokémon went off with the pikachu. My mommy told me to stay here and wait for her, but so far she hasn't come back" The young pidgey shuddered again, this time his eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared" it said in a small voice.

Mew comforted the pidgey further, but inside she was panicking. Steadying her heart rate and voice, she told the pidgey, remembering how she had said a similar thing not long ago, "Don't worry. I'm going to go see what happened to your mommy, ok?" The little pidgey nodded. "Now, you just stay here until I come back, ok?" He shook a little, but nodded and looked at Mew with hopeful eyes.

"You're going to find my mommy, right?"

"I believe so." She said, picking her words carefully so she wouldn't be lying, but also would be comforting. With that, she flew in the direction that the pidgey had said that the pikachu had come from. She had a feeling that this wasn't just any old pikachu, and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach at thinking about what she might find.

She got to a clearing, and had to close her eyes to force back the feeling of death that surrounded her. All around, various pokémon laid unmoving in the grass, to some that squirmed in pain while giving cries and whimpers. At the front of them all lay the brave pikachu, with a broken gun lying in front of it. She only looked at it long enough to see how the black on its ears ended in a lightning bolt, before turning away from the scene. Alone it could mean nothing, but the lighting-bolt pattern combined with its bravery and will to defend its home left no doubt in her mind that this was Pikachutwo. Anger and disgust rose in her throat, and not for the first time she saw clearly why Mewtwo hated humans. It was humans like this that were a threat to all pokémon, and other humans as well. She wanted nothing more than to leave this place, but she knew she had one more promise to fulfill.

Steeling herself, she opened her eyes and scanned the clearing one more time. There were many pidgey scattered throughout the clearing, many with bullets wounds viable in their wings or legs. Why would any human do this? He was obviously not out for any food. It seemed to Mew that he was shooting up pokémon just for cheap thrills, as something to do, and that infuriated her. That man had better hope that she didn't track him down after this. Pushing her anger aside, she focused on the task at hand. She looked at all the pidgey, until she found the one that most resembled the young one that waited for her on a branch. Her heart went to her throat when it seemed not to breathe, but she sighed in relief when she saw its chest move, but just barely. There was only one thing to do.

Focusing, she used transform so that she would look like an ordinary pidgeotto, and fly as fast as she could to a city that loomed on the outskirts. Mew just prayed that they had a Pokémon Center there. She flew until she spotted a red roof in relief, and she dived to it, pecking on the doors as loud as she could and crying loudly as well, until a startled Nurse Joy, open the door. Mew, as a pigeotto, cried louder at seeing her, and grabbed the arm of her dress to pull her in the direction of the forest. She said some words, but Mew wasn't listening _Come on, _she thought_, just follow me, would you? _Finally, the nurse submitted to her pulling, and let herself be dragged to the clearing in the forest. The nurse gasped as she saw the devastation that littered the forest floor, and quickly brought a small phone to her ear and yelled worriedly for someone to get here to help. Her work done, Mew sighed in relief before she remembered why she was here.

So, Pikachutwo was dead, then. She somehow knew that Pikachutwo was Mewtwo's favorite out of all the clones that he created. Oh, he cared about all of them, although she knew he would never admit it, but Mew had a feeling that Pikachutwo was special for some reason. Mewtwo's extreme response to his death was enough to show that he really cared about him. Turning back into her normal form, she flew to the Pidgey to tell it that his mother was in good hands, and would be fine, before focusing hard and teleporting back to Mewtwo's cave.

* * *

She thought hard about what she should say, and then, took a deep breath and let it out before she knocked on the side of the cave wall. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Please, Mewtwo, I know you're in there. And I can see now why you hide. But, have courage, life is wonderful. I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

There was only silence. Mewtwo was trying to deal with his feelings, something he had a tendency to try to ignore. Aside from the overwhelming loss that was left by Pikachutwo's death, he also felt incredibly guilty. At Pikachutwo's own urging, Mewtwo had let him go, to live on his own, and look what had happened to him. Killed by, what else, humans. No matter what he did, even if he secluded himself he could not escape the pain that mankind kept causing him.

For the first time, he was actually pretty glad for Mew's presence. Maybe, just maybe, he could for once actually let his counterpart in.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked, knowing it wasn't the most appropriate thing to say, but unable to think of anything better. She waited, expecting the usual silence or terse and annoyed "go away", but was instead met with.

_-Not right now-._ But he paused, and Mew held her breath, at this unexpected answer.

-_Maybe someday soon.-_

She could actually feel that he was sad, instead of having to guess like she usually did, and was shocked that he was actually starting to open up to her. So, she just smiled and said, "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you." And they both knew that she wasn't just talking about snowmen.

* * *

_So, R&R, please. And please keep in mind that this isn't my usual thing. Until next chapter!  
_


	2. For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)

_Mew didn't show up at Mt. Quena in Mewtwo Returns, but just imagine if she did. This is what I think it'd sort be like. Except, the idea behind this is that Mew sort of just barely escaped from Team Rocket's clutches herself, and is going to warn Mewtwo. Hopefully this will make more sense in the actual story. _

_Chapter 2: For the First Time in Forever, Reprise _

_Summary: Mew tries to convince Mewtwo to trust her to help him and his clones off of Mt Quena, and Mewtwo has a lot of things to think about. Like an AU that takes place during Mewtwo Returns. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Frozen, or any of the song lyrics used. _

* * *

Mew looked up to where Mewtwo stood on the edge of a cliff that stretched out from Mt Quena, looking out at the moon. She was here to warn him that she brushed up against Team Rocket agents, and convince him and his pack of clones to leave this place before it was too late. But, what if he just turned away from her again, like the first time they had flown off together? She had offered to help him then, and he declined. "Please, don't turn away again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!" She doesn't hold a grudge for how he was the first time they met. How could she after having experienced the evil of Team Rocket, and Giovanni, personally? Is it any wonder he tried to destroy humanity after practically being raised by that monster?

"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand, for the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." She looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would come with her, and not try to confront the humans out of anger.

But she misread him, he didn't even know about the oncoming human threat. He didn't realize that she was telling him to leave as a warning. _-Mew, go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, although we clones can't- _

"But-" she interrupted indignantly, did he think she would just leave him here to face this by himself?

_-You mean well, but leave us be-_ he continued, gesturing to the pack of clone pokemon that gathered behind him. _–Yes we're alone, but we're alone and free. It's here we are safe from humanity.-_ He had no thought of leaving the secluded Clarity Lake, here they might be able to live in peace away from human and pokemon alike. Creatures that were meant to live on this Earth…

"Actually you're not" she was finally able to say.

-_What do you mean we're not?_-he asked, shooting her a glare.

"I get the feeling you don't know" she said, twiddling her front paws nervously.

_-What do I not know?- _

"Giovanni's really, really…close" she said cautiously, no way he'd be happy to hear this news.

_-WHAT?!-_ Giovanni?! Here!? How had he found him?

Answering the unspoken question, Mew continued, "He and his agents kind of...tracked you here."

_-Tracked me?- _Even here they could not live in peace! Humans always had to ruin things.

"That's ok, you guys can just leave this place" she urged, trying to keep them out of harm's way. After all, Mewtwo was sort of like a brother to her, even if he didn't see it the same way she did, they did share DNA.

_-No, we can't. They think of this place as their home.- _He stressed the they, because this place felt no more like home to him than anywhere else on Earth.

"Sure you can, you have to!" she tried to convince him.

"For the first time in forever…"

_-I'm such a fool, we can't live in peace- _he said bitterly.

"… you don't have to be afraid."

_-No escape from Giovanni- _he stressed silently. The man would stop at nothing to get his prize of the world's strongest pokemon. No matter where Mewtwo went, he knew that Giovanni would only follow.

"We can work this out together…"

_-I can't control their choice- _he snapped at her, watching as Pikachutwo ran to meet Team Rocket with a large group of other Pokémon.

"We'll send back the storm they've made " If he was so bent on staying, Mew could at least give him some encouragement.

_-Mew, please you'll only make things worse!- _If Giovanni knows that there's not just one, but two powerful pokemon here…

"Don't panic…" Others may not have noticed, but Mew saw, and felt, Mewtwo's fear, even though he was desperately trying to hide it. She would help him with this, if he would only let her.

_-There's so much fear- _he said quietly, to himself. He didn't want anyone to know, didn't want to admit it to himself, but he didn't know what to do. If Giovanni _was _coming the best option was to leave this place. But there was no guarantee that he would stop following them, plus Pikachutwo and his group had started to fight Team Rocket. He realized that he really cared about all of these clones, almost as if they were his own children.

"We can try to win this fight-"

Mewtwo thought about what could happen if Giovanni arrived to find Mew here. There was no telling what he would do if was so close to being able to capture such a powerful legendary. He knew that she had to leave, for her own sake. _–Mew, you're not safe here- _

"We can face this threat together, we can fix this thing together"

_-No- _His head pounded; he just wanted things to go back to the tentative peace that they were before. He wanted everything else, Giovanni, Team Rocket, even Mew, to just go away.

"And everything will be just…"

_-I CAN'T!- _Without really meaning to, his stressed thoughts made a psychic attack that sent Mew spinning backwards out of her flight, to catch herself only mere feet from the ground. His eyes widened at what he had unwillingly done. _–Mew- _he started.

She shook herself to recover from the feeling of falling, and then stared at him. "Fine, if that's the way you feel about it."

Mewtwo was about to say something that resembled an apology in response, but he realized with a start that Pikachutwo and the other that he had brought with him were in danger. Momentarily forgetting about Mew, he lifted himself off the ground, and flew as quickly as he could to the group's aid. He quickly formed a shadow ball as he saw a laser aimed at their faces, and he realized that, for the first time in forever, he really cared about another being. And, that he would do whatever he could to protect them.

* * *

_I really hope this made sense. It was sort of an exploration of Mewtwo's thoughts during Mewtwo Returns, with Mew as a sounding board for them. So, R&R, until next chapter! _


End file.
